


No flatline, what were you scared about?

by indiefrog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Drowning, Gen, Hiding, Human Disaster John Laurens, Idiots in Love, John is a little shit, Murder Mystery, The tags are scarier than the actual story, gosh they’re so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: ‘The summer between junior and senior year was supposed to be the summer of Alex and John. They were supposed to do everything together, roller skating, swimming, amusement parks, everything.That all went to shit the first week after school.’—When Alex’s best friend comes back from the dead, he thought maybe he’d have another chance to do the things they’d always wanted.Instead, their stuck investigating John’s murder. So much for senior year.—Title from Baby Hotline by Jack Stauber(ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS WHILE I FIGURE OUT MY SHIT.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Eventually - Relationship, background Angelica Schuyler/OFC, background Elizabeth ‘Eliza’ Schuyler/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhahah it’s a murder mystery!
> 
> So if you’re sensitive to talk of death, blood, injury and the like, I suggest you skip the first chapter. The gore stuff stops around chapter two, but it might come back cause I haven’t written that far yet.
> 
> Anyway, the major character death tag isn’t because John is dead, but like..it’ll be better explained soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the night is never a good time to get a call from your best friend, especially if that friend is John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I know I promised a sequel to the papaverse, but i lie* sometimes. Anyway, enjoy this little murder mystery I made.
> 
> *I meant to write the sequel, but then I lost inspiration for things. It was like a motivation but no inspiration sort of thing. The worst :/ but I come to you with this.

* * *

The summer between junior and senior year was supposed to be the summer of Alex and John. They were supposed to do everything together, roller skating, swimming, amusement parks, everything.

That all went to shit the first week after school. 

* * *

The middle of the night is never a good time to get a call from your best friend, especially if that friend is John Laurens. Usually, a midnight call from John meant he just needed to hear someone’s voice while he painted at night.

John had insomnia, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to be wide awake and on a creative streak when the rest of the town was asleep. He tended to call one of his friends, a routine they had slowly started getting used to. 

They switched off on who John should call, and tonight was Angelica’s night. So it was definitely weird that Alex was being roused from his sleep by the ringtone he set specifically for John.

”John, what? It’s Angie’s night, I’m Friday,” Alex said, still half asleep. The voice that came through the speaker was not John.

”Alex! Oh thank god you picked up, I-I don’t know what to do. Oh gosh, Alex this is bad, this is really bad,” Martha Laurens, John’s sister. It sounded like she was crying, and there were sirens in the background.

”Martha? I, what?” Alex asked, sitting up in his bed. He still couldn’t quite grasp what was going on. Why had Martha called him from John’s phone? Why was she crying? Too many questions, too late at night, his brain told him.

Martha continued to cry and blubber on the other end of the line, pitiful sobs wracking from her throat.

“Martha, what happened?” Alex brought himself to ask, shifting to turn the lamp on his nightstand on.   
  
“First mom, and now this! What are we gonna do?” Martha cried. That was like a dunk of cold water. Alex woke up immediately, eyes wide.

First mom and now this? Elanor Ball Laurens had been dead for three years, Alex remembered comforting John, holding him while he cried. Going with him to the funeral, being his shoulder to cry on. Giving him space when he needed. The entire Laurens family was a mess, some of the warmth died with Mrs. Laurens. Nothing could be as bad as that. Nothing except..

”Martha. What happened.” Alex asked, though it didn’t sound like a question. Instead of answering, Martha let out a broken gasp. “Channel 7. Channel 7, Alex!” She practically shouted, frantic. Alex knew she meant business, rushing downstairs and turning on the tv.

The usual Channel 7 reporter was standing outside Alex’s high school, the rain outside pouring down over the edges of her branded umbrella.

”Breaking news! Senator Henry Laurens’ eldest son John Laurens was found in the Liberty Private High School’s pool, unresponsive. I’m standing here at the scene where the body was found, so far, no evidence towards the culprit. Was this a spur of the moment thing, or a planned assault? We’ll keep you updated as more information comes along. Back to you, Kris.” She finished with a sickeningly professional newscaster smile, and Alex felt nauseous.

The newscaster at the station said something about it being suicide, and Alex went pale. John had thought about committing in the past, maybe he..no. He wouldn’t do anything like that. John promised he’d live until he and Alex could change the world together. They were gonna write a book, John promised. They become famous, John promised. John would do a lot of crazy things, but to break a promise was never on the list. 

”Oh god, Alex they’re trying to interview me, what do I do, I’m scared Alex.” He almost forgot Martha was on the phone with him. He vaguely registered the tv still playing as he brought his phone to his ear.

”We’ll be fine, it’ll be okay,” Alex wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

“No it won’t, Alex! John is dead, John is _dead_ , Alex-” Martha sobbed.

“I know that! I know,” Alex tried to comfort her, failing. He was on the verge of collapse himself, and unfortunately his foster family wasn’t home. It would be a dream to have someone to fall on right about now, but he doesn’t. Martha and George were away, some late honeymoon cruise they didn’t want to take Alex on. They wouldn’t be back for another couple of days. Alex felt alone. And if Alex felt bad, Martha must be feeling 100 times worse. She needed a pillar more than Alex did.

”I’m coming, Martha. I’m coming.” Then he ran, out to his car. He didn’t even bother with his seatbelt, speeding down the streets to Liberty.

* * *

Alex found Martha quickly, pulling her into a hug, hoping he could shield her from the trauma. It felt like the world was spinning off its axis, everything was wrong, the flash of red, white and blue brought the taste of ash to his tongue.

Martha clutched his shirt, crying and muttering nonsense into his chest, and he rubbed her back, the same thing he did for John two years ago.

She was only 13, just starting high school, and she had already seen her mother and her brother die. Had life no sympathy? Did she not care that she was tearing families apart? Her cruel joke on the world?

They were wheeling John into an ambulance, and the sight made Alex sick to the core. His best friend, pale and lifeless. His freckles looked like sores, pointed out by the gross shades of purple and green from the bruises. He was soaking wet, dripping from the water he was pulled from. Alex remembered how John used to love swimming, looked so natural in the water, like a selkie returned to his source. He got the feeling John wouldn’t like swimming anymore after this. He threw up a little in his mouth.

Martha looked up, saw her brother and instantly began crying harder. She stuffed her face back into Alex’s chest, crying into Alex’s soaked shirt. Henry Laurens, someone who Alex wouldn’t normally be very happy to see, walked up to the two solemnly, and Alex didn’t think it was healthy how much his mood lifted, knowing that Henry cared enough about John to mourn him.

”Martha, we should head home.” He said quietly. Martha shifted from sobbing to quiet cries as she stepped next to her father, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “Ok,” she said firmly, a thousand words hidden behind it. She nodded at Alex, and he nodded back. He turned to leave.

”Alexander,” Henry’s voice stopped him. “I heard the Washingtons are gone for the weekend, you’re welcome to stay with us. I,” he hesitated. “John. Wouldn’t want you to be alone.” He finished. Alex nodded, leaving his car at the school for the night. He’d come back when he was ready to face the truth.

* * *

He ended up getting his car about a week later, not ready to head back to the school until he had almost recovered from the shock of losing his best friend. George and Martha let him mourn for a bit before trying to help him move on, stop mourning to the point of uselessness. John wouldn’t want Alex to be useless, he’d say ‘You? Not working? I thought I’d die before then.’ Alex didn’t want to disappoint John, even in the after life.

By July, there was finally word of John’s condition, and it wasn’t good. All the progress Alex had made in getting back to his ~~normal~~ life was instantly reversed with John being pronounced dead. He hadn’t heard from the Laurens’ in a week.

* * *

Martha called. Two days til the funeral, she said. I’d like you to be there. John would too.

So, despite all of his heart telling him not to, Alex attended the funeral.

Everything was off. It was too dark, too gloomy. Too colorless. John loved color. People were crying, John hated crying. Said it made him feel sticky and gross. There were sunflowers, the only thing John would approve of.

Martha came up to him after the service was over. Rainbow clip in her hair, glitter on her eyelids. Eyeshadow. Pretty. Like John.

”Hey,” she said, emotionless as Alex felt. She plopped down in the chair next to Alex, uncomfortable metal things that could withstand the morning dew. John loved the mornings, loved painting the sunrise, the sun rubbing the sleep from her eyes before brightening the world.

The two sat in a comforting silence. Martha decided to break it. “John would hate it here. He always told me he’d ‘put the-”

”fun in funeral.” Alex joined in, laughing a bit despite himself. John would always say that, he wanted a funeral that made people happy, not unnecessarily sad. He said that ‘half the people there probably didn’t like him, so why were they crying? Fake ass.’

”There you are.” Martha said, smiling a bit. “John would like this. Us, I mean. He always told me that we’d be spending a lot of time together, might as well enjoy it.” She sniffed, leaning on Alex’s shoulder and rubbing her eye. It struck him that this was Martha’s brother, yet here she was, comforting Alex. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Why wasn’t Martha breaking down, suffering the way Alex was? Did she lose her appetite, he will, her drive?

Then Alex remembered. Martha _had_ to stay strong, had no choice to. She had to be a solid force against the storm, for her siblings, her father, even all of John’s friends. It really put things into perspective.

Alex put an arm around Martha’s shoulder and let her cry, a silent companionship.

Eventually, the two got up to pay their respects, and Alex finally noticed the funeral was closed-casket. The shining wood showed his and Martha’s reflection, slightly distorted from the sun. Lillies and Sunflowers sat in a bouquet in the middle of the casket, right next to a picture of John. Alex was there when it was taken, at John’s 16th party, a year ago in October. Wild that the young boy in the picture, smiling brightly, happy, _alive_ , was now hidden away in the dark of a casket, cold, pale, and dead.

Watching John be lowered into his grave, he silently wished his friends were here. Hercules went back to Ireland to visit his grandfather with his moms, Lafayette was in France with his family, while the Schuyler girls were at their summer home in London. He wondered if they even knew John was dead.

He said goodbye to Martha, gave a curt nod to Henry, and went home. Solemn. Quiet. Mournful.

* * *

Late that night, in the Laurens home, Martha paced the kitchen, slightly panicked.

”I don’t know, I just, I don’t feel good lying to him. He deserves to know.” She said, running her hands through her hair, a habit she had yet to break.

”Yeah, Dad. This isn’t right.”

Henry sighed. “I know, I know. But it’s just until we know you’re safe. You almost died, we don’t want that again.”   
  


He rolled his eyes. “Dad, I don’t plan on like, announcing my life status to world, just to hang out with my friends. I don’t want to die either.” Martha nodded, taking the barstool next to him. 

“Can we at least tell Alex?” She asked, grabbing his hand. He smiled at her attempt to help.

”No, not until we’re sure.” Henry said firmly. He waved to two kids away. “Now, it’s late. You two head to bed, we have to talk to the police tomorrow.”

They groaned, complaining as they went to their rooms. Henry put his head in his hands. Elanor, if she had lived, would not be happy with how he is handling this. But Elanor isn’t here. It only she was, maybe then it’d be easier. He thought back to the promise he made her before she died.

”Hank, promise me. When I die, you’ll keep my kids safe. They need you.” He promised.

He may have lost his wife, but he won’t lose his son.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first John was supposed to be a ghost that helps his friends solve his murder, but then it evolved into this. Eh.
> 
> Comments are amazing! Lemme know what you think? Anything is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gosh, I almost didn’t recognize you! How’d your voice drop in what? Three months?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, don’t be as happy as John is, he’s a bit oblivious. We love him, but he’s a dummy.

* * *

The summer passed by quickly, and with most of Alex’s friends slowly returning, things were starting to feel almost okay again.

Of course, they did spend a large amount of time mourning over John—again—and there was a gaping hole where John used to be, but they were slowly but surely bouncing back.

A small upside was the new kinship with Martha Laurens. More often than not, she was hanging out with the group, mostly with Alex and Peggy. She and Peggy were closest in age, 15 and 14–Martha’s birthday was three weeks after John’s funeral—so the two of them hung out most often.

Eliza took John’s death especially hard. The girl was usually calm, level headed and kind, but now was just a shell of who she used to be. She didn’t hang out with them as often, opting to stay at home alone in her room, and when she did, it wasn’t like she was present. Angelica and Peggy said that it wasn’t any better at home. She’s silent, eerily so, different from her usual comforting quiet. She was emotionless, a ghost. It was like losing two friends instead of one.

Other than that, hanging out as a group became easy and normal. They still went roller skating, amusement parks, movies, everything they had planned. Sans swimming, since, you know. It was almost the summer of Alex and John, just without John.

There were days when Alex wasn’t doing so good, when he lost motivation to do anything. Those were the bad days. He stayed home, watched John’s favorite movies in the old sweatshirt he stole a while back. He laid in bed, thinking and crying and sleeping. He got that out of his system, and was back to normal the next day.

This went on until a week before the first day of school, when everything changed, for better and worse.

* * *

Milk, eggs, cream cheese, a rotisserie chicken, three lemons, coffee. A short list from Martha, not hard to remember. She specifically asked Alex to get these things, even wrote it on his hand, knowing his tendency to get distracted by all the options he had at the supermarket.

He was browsing the dairy isle for the fancy cream cheese George loved, when Eliza and Angie bumped into him from behind.

”Oh shit, I’m sorry, hey Alex! Didn’t see you there.” Angie smiled, elbowing his arm softly. Eliza blankly stared at her shoes.

“Hi guys,” Alex said. It was early evening, just starting to get dark, and not many people were at the store. It wasn’t a surprise that Angelica was here, and it was always lovely to see Eliza, even when she was silent the whole time. Alex walked down the isle next to the girls, staring up a conversation.

”What brings y’all to the store?” He asked, noting that neither of them had a basket or cart. Angie had a particular smile on her face, which could mean a number of things.

”Here visiting Annie. I brought Eliza so she’d leave the house.” Annis Petrovski, Angelica’s girlfriend. Alex didn’t know much about her, only that she went to school with him and apparently was very Russian. Angelica talked about her like she hung the moon, and Angie only hung out with people worth their salt, so Alex assumed she was okay.

”Oh right! You told me she worked here.” The three of them turned into the candy isle, where Alex no-so-discreetly knocked three boxes of MnM’s into his basket. Angie laughed at his antics. Eliza looked around the isle before returning her eyes to her feet.

”This year should be pretty damn good if I do say so myself. Senior year, here we come!” Angie cheered, knocking shoulders with Alex in celebration. Eliza was a junior this year, and Peggy is a sophomore, while the rest of the group was graduating. John would too, if he was still..

They talked about school until Angie went to flirt with Annis at the cash register, Eliza, albeit begrudgingly, followed along. If there was anything he could count on, it was Eliza’s thorough dislike of Annis. No one knew why, but the animosity between them was intense. But Alex smiled, because it was the most emotion Eliza had shown in a long while.

* * *

Alex had to walk past the cemetery to get home, which was never fun. It brought up memories from the funeral, which meant Alex thought about John being, you know. Alex didn’t like to think about that.

Sometimes, he found himself texting John’s number, a small part of him still clinging on to him. It hurt when John doesn’t reply, and it hurts worse knowing why. He hasn’t been back to the cemetery since the funeral, couldn’t bring himself to. In fact, he hasn’t seen very many people there.

Tonight though, there was someone. Normally, Alex would shrug and mind his own, continuing his walk home. But it felt wrong, leaving a stranger to mourn someone he knew so well alone. Maybe he could find closure by giving it to someone else.

He walked up next to the stranger, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he did. The air felt colder looking at the name on the tombstone. He shivered.

”Sometimes I still hear his voice.” He said, cursing himself internally for using such a corny movie line about his best friend. John would curse him out for it, then immediately apologize because John couldn’t stand the thought that someone was mad at him.

”I thought that was only said in movies,” the stranger said. Alex froze. He must be imagining things. It couldn’t be..

“It is. God, John would sock me just for thinking it. Then he’d apologize, cause he’s John.” Alex didn’t mean to spill all of this onto the stranger, but he just kept on talking about John, a subject he hasn’t spoken about in a while. His eyes stayed trained on the fancy lettering on the tombstone, tears for the first time beginning to cloud his vision.

”Nice to know he’s missed—wait. Alex?” The stranger was looking at him now. Those eyes Alex knew instantly. Only Martha had those eyes, well, Martha and..

”John?” Alex was too in shock to be angry, surprised, feel anything really. 

John smiled, happy and light, too much for someone who was pronounced dead. “Gosh, I almost didn’t recognize you! How’d your voice drop in what? Three months?” John pulled him into a hug, Alex barely able to reciprocate. It still had the same warmth John hugs tended to give off, and Alex almost cried.

”I missed you, man. Where’ve you been?” John asked, pulling away and lightly pushing his shoulder. He looked different, but the same. His smile was still bright, his eyes still hazel, his freckles still dotted his face. But his hair was shorter, evidence of faded dye remained on the tips. He looked somehow younger with all that’s going on, childlike innocence painted his face.

Before he could stop himself, Alex reached up and lightly pulled on John’s hair. Make sure he’s real, his brain demanded. This earned him a laugh. John reached up and touched Alex hand.

”Yeah, it’s short now. Took some getting used to.”

Alexs mouthed opened and closed like a fish, searching for words he couldn’t think. Three months go by, and now, all of a sudden, John was alive? But, Alex saw him dead, he watched him be lowered into the ground! How could John be alive, if he was just dead two minutes ago? Maybe he was never dead at all? Alex struggled to wrap his brain around it.

John hugged him again. “And you’re taller than me now? I must’ve missed a lot. I’ve been talking too much, how’ve you been?”

Alex gaped. There was so much he wanted to say, everything he failed to tell John before, and now he can’t get a sentence formed in his head. Luckily, only John’s appearance changed, so he waited politely for an answer, his smile never leaving his face.

”How?” Alex finally pushed out. John snapped playfully at him. “I knew you were gonna say that. I’ll tell you, just not here. Can we go back to your place?” John asked. Alex, who had finally recollected his brains and wanted some answers, nodded furiously, practically dragging John down the street to his house.

* * *

John, his dead best friend, rooting through his closet like nothing happened at all. Somewhere deep down, Alex was glad John hadn’t changed, was still comfortable enough with Alex to change in front of him. Another part was horrified. John was in his room, wearing his shirt! But John was dead! What the fuck.

”If only this had happened earlier, I was soo bored these past months! I couldn’t talk to anyone, could barely leave my house!” John was currently lying sideways on Alex’s bed, his head resting right next to Alex’s thigh.

”Dad said he wanted me to be extra extra careful if I leave, cause he still wants me to go to school. But since _he's_ still out there, I have to-”

”Woah woah woah, who’s he?” Alex asked, placing a hand on John’s forehead. It was warm and solid, acne scars from freshman year still there. It was so bizarre to be able to touch John after so long. A part of Alex’s heart warmed subconsciously.

”Oh yeah, I haven’t explained yet. Short version or long version?” John asked. When Alex answered short, he began.

”Someone’s trying to kill me.” He said simply, with a dismissive wave of his hand, like he was merely discussing the weather. Alex sputtered.

“What the hell, long version!” He revised his answer. John smirked at him, and something within Alex stirred slightly. Stupid teenage horomones, he scolded himself. This was John, his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

”So basically, I was walking around at night cause I couldn’t sleep, and this car drove onto the sidewalk and like, slammed into me. I’m talking gta5 shit. I was like, knocked the fuck out for a little, and I woke up in his backseat. Cause I’m a tough bitch, I was like, ‘what the hell, let me go you sick fuck’ whoever said no, and dumped me in the school pool. My leg was busted as fuck, so I couldn’t swim and I drowned. You probably know the rest. Martie told me you were there.” John explained like he was telling the world’s best story. Alex almost got mad. How could John be so calm about this? Lying to everyone? Faking his own death? How could he be okay, when nobody else was.

Instead of voicing these concerns, Alex took a deep breath and pet John’s hair, reminding himself that John was alive and clearly doing well, and that’s what matters. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, his voice cracking. John looked up at him and gave one of his smiles, and Alex warmed just the slightest.

“I was hiding, at home. Do you know how hard it was to not call you, when you texted me every couple of days? I wanted to talk to you so bad, but it might get out that I was alive and then he would find me and that wouldn’t be good and then you’d get hurt and then-” Now John was spiraling into his own head, and Alex realized that John wasn’t doing nearly as well as he initially thought.

It’d been a while since he’d seen John break like this, but he had a plan he made freshman year. John nodded furiously when he asked if he could touch him, and he softly lifted him and laid him properly over the bed. Then he rummaged through his closet for the weighted blanket he’d bought around when Mrs. Laurens died.

He laid it over John, lying down next to him and petting his hair. John clung to him, breathing heavily. He apologized over and over for nothing, and each time Alex assured him he did nothing wrong. 

John’s breathing slowly evened out, his head tucked under Alex’s chin. Asleep. Good, John was pleasant when he was asleep, more so than when he was awake. Alex’s loved John, adored him even, but he was a bit overwhelming at times. 

Someone wanted John dead? Why? And who? John was loved by almost everyone. Sure, his little thing with Charles Lee a few year back, but they made up not long after. Charles had asked John out, and John rejected him. Charles was butt-hurt, which led to John feeling bad and going it with him out of pity. The date wasn’t going anywhere, and they mutually agreed to stop. Charles couldn’t still be mad, could he? No, he couldn’t.

Alex thought on this for about three hours, each time he thought he had a lead, it would come up blank. Eventually, John started shuffling around in his arms. He settle with his back to Alex’s chest, both his legs out from the blanket, and one arm thrown over the edge of the bed. 

“Alex?” He whispered. Alex hummed in reply, tangling his fingers with John’s free hand. His hand was soft, but cold, the only difference from before the whole ‘faking your own death’ situation.

”I don’t wanna die.” His voices quivered just the slightest, almost undetectable. Alex squeezed John’s hand.

”I don’t want you to die either.” And he meant it.

* * *

Alex woke up disoriented. There was a weight on his chest, hair that wasn’t his in his mouth, and he was under the John blanket(the weighted blanket) that he hadn’t used for months.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up, what appeared to be John(?!?) rolling off of his chest. Last night felt like some strange fever dream, but it was real, and Alex loved it. John was back. John was back!

Alex got out of bed, stretching. He popped his fingers, and cracked a few of his other bones.

John gagged from behind him. “I never knew why you did that,” he said, rolling over to look at Alex with big eyes. Alex rolled his, lookin away before his red face betrayed him.

Stupid teenager hormones, he scolded himself, turning to get dressed in his closet. John changed into his clothes from yesterday, his hand hovering over a discarded sweatshirt that definitely wasn’t his. He snatched his hand away, sticking it his pocket when Alex caught him.

”Go ahead, take it.” Alex sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his face. John’s face brightened, and he pulled the sweater over his head. Alex chuckled, pulling a new shirt over his head.

The two were up just in time for John to sneak out of the house without Martha or George noticing, as they were in George’s office doing god knows what—Alex preferred not to think about too hard when he heard them moaning in there—and Alex watched John leave with the promise of a FaceTime.

Hopefully, John doesn’t die again until then.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, John. I don’t just don’t know what to do with him. Clueless baby. Also poor Eliza, I hurt myself when I hurt her :(
> 
> Anyway, I live for comments! Lemme know what you think?
> 
> See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sometimes it’s like you’re the only one who gets me, John.” She breathed, closing her eyes. The group was quiet for a minute, processing.
> 
> ”Wait a damn minute-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about that scene in into the spiderverse when Peter shoves an entire burger and half of his fingers into his mouth-
> 
> well anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Someone wanted John dead. Bad enough to actually try and kill him. It was crazy just to think about.

John was lovable. Everyone, even the grumpiest of grumps tees at least tolerated John. He was a social butterfly, happy-go-lucky, cute, enjoyable.

(okay, maybe he wasn’t cute to everyone, but Alex is allowed to think what he wants!)

Why would someone hate him enough to try an kill him? If Alex was going to figure out the what’s, why’s, and who’s, he was going to need some more brainpower.

”We have to tell the others.” He said randomly, two nights before the first day at school. John had been spending a lot more time at Alex’s house, said his was getting too stuffy. Alex didn’t mind, the more time he spent with John, the more he is getting used to him being alive.

(he can also protect John from all harm, but wouldn’t anyone do that?)

”Okay! Okay, uhm, do you wanna do like,” John jumped up from the bed and posed. “A dramatic reveal? Or maybe,” he switched poses, making a funny face. “Like, I just show back up like I did to you?” He asked, jumping back down onto the bed. The both of them bounced a bit from the force of it. Alex shook his head.

”Eliza might die if you do what you did to me,” John tilted his head, a silent question. Right, he’d only talked to Alex so far. He had no idea how anybody else is doing.

”She’s not doing too well. Maybe we should ease her into it.” John nodded, thinking.

”Okay,” he said. They lapsed back to silence, until John’s ringtone for Martha played from his phone.

”Oop, I gotta go, see you Alex!” John smiled, skipping from the room. Alex sighed, splaying across his bed. It was still warm where John laid. Any sign that he was still alive. Alex smiled. He remembered wishing John was still here, and now that he is, he can’t get enough of him. Stupid teenage hormones.

* * *

Alex was anxious getting dressed for school, and he had no clue why. He was just going to do the same thing he always does, aside from dropping a fucking bombshell on his friends during lunch.

He and John decided it’d be best to do a private reveal in one of the empty classrooms. That way, the group could react however they wanted without the whole school learning of John living.

He skipped his sneakers on, pulling his school sweater on over his button up. He left early, grabbing his bag and slipping out the door with a quick goodbye to Martha. Anything more and he’d accidentally tell Martha everything.

He and John had agreed to meet on Schnyder St. about a block away from Liberty. There was a corner with a bigass rock on it for reasons unknown, and John and Alex had planned to meet there.

John was already waiting when Alex got there, bearing his summer uniform, short hair pinned out of his face with bulky clips. It was disorienting seeing John practically the same was he was this time last year, after all of the ~~probably~~ traumatic events of the summer.

John looked up from his phone, beaming in Alex’s direction. He waved softly, beaded bracelets jangling. One of them was the friendship bracelet Alex made for him in third grade. Alex’s heart warmed at the thought.

”Hey! Sen _ior!_ ” He greeted, cupping his mouth and dipping his voice. A few other seniors around echoed him, including Alex. A little thing with each graduating class. It started around when Alex was in sixth grade, and kept going since. There was even a senior group chat called ‘Kill us all’. They knew it was morbid, but they’re high school seniors, they don’t care.

”Hey John.” Alex greeted, pulling John into a hug. He’d been touching John as much as he could lately, reassuring himself that John wasn’t going anywhere. It helped that John was already a very touchy person(and that he was soft, but don’t tell anyone that Alex said that).

The two started the short walk to Liberty.

“John, stop waving. You’re supposed to be dead,” Alex scolded for the third time, pulling John’s hand down. John pouted.

”But that’s Mattie! We were science partners once,” he said, slipping his hand into Alex’s. They were soft from the lavender lotion John loved to use, but they were cold, the only thing Alex wasn’t used to. Of course, he didn’t let go, since it was John.

”I know, but you can’t let anyone know you’re alive.” John pouted more, and then nodded, swinging he and Alex’s hands. Alex squeezed his hand.

John squeezed back.

* * *

Students flocked through the doors in groups, John and Alex caught in the middle of them. They held hands to keep track of each other, knocking into other students along the way.

”So what’s your first class?” Alex asked, louder to be heard over the bustle of the hall. He high-fived someone on the debate team whose name he couldn’t remember. John shrugged.

”What’s yours?” He asked. Alex tilted his head in confusion, answering the question nonetheless.

”History..why?” John shrugged, smiling a bit. “We have all our classes together, well, aside from art and my APs,” he said, pulling Alex towards the edge of the hall, where the lockers resided. John and Peggy both shared AP math, while he and Eliza had AP science after lunch. Alex had debate, and his study halls then.

Alex nodded as John twisted in the combination for his locker. “We have the same class? Great!” He grinned, leaning on the locker next to John’s. John turned to him, smirking. “Keeping an eye on me, Hamilton?”

Alex smirked back, leaning on closer. “Someone has to.” Maybe it was just hot, but John’s face flushed pink at that. He scoffed, softly shoving Alex off of him.

“Flirting will get you nowhere. Come on, we’ve got class,” John said, walking down the hall.

”Who said anything about flirting?” Alex called after his friend, muttering ‘oh shit,’ and rushing after John when he didn’t stop.

* * *

Most of their morning classes were just welcome backs and going over the syllabus for this year. Alex and John separated for third period, John heading to Math and Alex going to debate.

During debate, Alex sat next to Angelica, who when she wasn’t horribly distracted by her girlfriend Annis(she takes notes of how the team is doing), was an amazing asset to the team. She also filled him in on gossip from over the summer.

(“Apparently, Maria and James Reynolds broke up cause Maria’s a lesbian, John Jay has leukemia, and Thomas Jefferson and James Madison are fucking on the low-low,” she had informed Alex in the back of the classroom.

Good for Maria, Alex thought. James Reynolds was a dick.)

The two of them regrouped back in fourth period, Honors English, and but sadly had to sit separately. The rest of their friend group also had English with them, and they really didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of class.

Eliza sat on the far end, quiet and mostly swallowed in her blue school sweater. Since school started, Eliza’s gotten worse with her feelings. She quit the swim team(with good reason), withdrew into herself, and stayed bordering silent at all times, all month. Her eyes grew pale, with dark bags underneath them. She stopped painting her nails, the one habit she had kept up during the summer. God, Alex hoped she got better after they tell her.

John made sure to stay within Alex’s sight after plenty of pleading in the bathroom before class, much to Alex’s delight. Once class was over, Alex left the room fairly quickly, claiming to not want to be late to his next class. He really just wanted to catch John before he got caught by someone else.

Home Ec was a fairly simply class, and Alex finally got around to texting the group chat to meet in an empty classroom.

Alex: meet me in mr. jacksons room for lunch? i have news :)

He got various affirmation from the chat, and then the bell rang.

He and John took their time heading to Mr. Jackson’s room, making two detours at their lockers and the café to get some food.

John lit up upon discovering that today was a panini day, and promptly grabbed two. Alex looked after him, smiling softly. He stopped himself from finding the sight cute.

By the time the two had gotten to Mr. Jackson’s room, everyone else was there.   
  


“Peggy, seriously! Why would you do that?” Angelica’s voice rang out of the classroom, sounding angry. Alex gestured that John should wait outside. He nodded as Alex went in.

”I’m just saying, Alex! You agree with me, right? I’m not crazy?” Peggy was standing in front of the rest of the group, gesturing wildly.

Angelica, Lafayette, and Hercules’s expressions ranged from completely outraged(Angelica), totally caught off guard(Lafayette), and totally interested(Hercules). Eliza leaned into her older sister, tears brimming her eyes.

”Uh, what are we talking about?” He asked, side-eyeing John, who peeked into the room just a bit to far. Alex couldn’t blame him, John was a sucker fo drama.

”Peggy thinks that she saw John in math, which is completely outrageous, since John is dead!” Angelica replied before Peggy could, loudly in her disbelief. Eliza whimpered.

”I mean, she isn’t really wrong,” Alex started, trying to discreetly wave John in. John shook his head furiously, knowing that the second he walks in, this whole conversation would be over, and he wanted to know what happens next. Alex rolled his eyes. Peggy three her arms up while everyone else(minus Hercules) glared at him.

”See! I told you I wasn’t crazy!” Peggy exclaimed, turning around to blow a raspberry at Angelica. This sparked another argument that distracted everyone. John choose now to slip into the room and sit on the desk Laf and Herc were at, joining in.

Alex walked over, muffling a laugh with his hand. He draped an arm over Peggy’s shoulder.

”You’re so fucking immature! And why would you say that anyway, you know how Eliza is!” Angie said, absently rubbing Eliza’s shoulder as she mentioned her.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “It’s been what, six months? Why’s she still mourning anyway?” She scoffed.

”Aww, you missed me?” John laughed a bit, leaning toward her on his knees. Peggy turned to him and nodded furiously.

”It’s crazy right? Like, I get it, John was cool as fuck, but he’s dead now! Get over it,” She leaned on him, throwing her arm next to Alex’s across his shoulder.

”Sometimes it’s like you’re the only one who gets me, John.” She breathed, closing her eyes. The group was quiet for a minute, processing.

”Wait a damn minute-”

* * *

”Wait wait wait, go over that again?” Laf said, leaning on the desk in front of him.

The group had taken to John being alive a lot worse than Alex did. Hercules was laughing, confused. He high-fived John several times before he realized he was real.

Lafayette was asking plenty of questions. But with each answer, he would ask another question. He was taking notes like this was a class he had to pass.

Peggy was boasting about how she knew John was alive the whole time, to which everyone quickly shut her down with memories of her mourning. Still, she was proud that she knew first(aside from Alex).

Angelica was angry. At John, at Alex, at herself. She had said that Martha called her first, but she had her phone on vibrate and didn’t answer. She quickly dived into several apologies after, blaming herself for John’s almost death. She left a big wet kiss on John’s forehead when he comforted her.

And Eliza, she was silent. She stared intently at John, who was sitting in Herc’s lap, talking about his internship with a small tailoring business. She played with the sleeve of her sweater absently, deep in thought. Alex wondered what was going on inside her brain.

”Someone tried to kill John, and he went into hiding so they didn’t find out he wasn’t dead and try again.” Alex explained. Laf nodded along, writing down practically every word Alex said.

”And John’s totally alive? Like, we’re all seeing this?” Angelica asked again in disbelief. John laughed.

”As far as I’m concerned, yes.”

”Okay, just making sure.”

Then the bell rang. John jumped out of Herc’s lap, kissing the top of his head as he grabbed his bag. The group slowly started getting ready to leave, Eliza moving slowest.

John and Alex hung back and waited for her.

”You okay, Liz?” John asked, playing with Alex’s fingers. It seemed like whenever they were standing within arm’s reach, they were holding hands. Eliza nodded slowly.

”I just, I really missed you,” she said quietly, the first words Alex had heard from her in months. John held out his other hand for her. She hesitated when taking it.

”I missed the too.” He said kindly, rubbing her knuckles. Eliza cracked a small smiled at him, though it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

Still, it was something, and Alex would take what he can get.

He dropped John and Eliza off at science, waving them goodbye. John kissed his cheek quickly before hurrying to Eliza’s side.

Alex’s heart raced inside his chest. He turned quickly and almost ran down the hall to the library for his study hall.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The reunion! And more romance!Poor Alex and his little teenage feelings :(
> 
> And Eliza? Talking? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> Comments! Lemme have em!
> 
> See you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties like these were a breeding ground for bad decisions. People were everywhere, drinking and smoking and dancing and fucking, some at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time!  
> I’ve never been to a party like this before, so I’m winging it off of other works I’ve read. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ schwoopsie
> 
> Enjoy!

Surprisingly, John and Thomas Jefferson were friends before the Incident(as its come to be called). Alex found out when none other than Thomas himself came to offer Alex his condolences the second day of school.

Take note, Thomas and Alexander did _not_ like each other. Not even a little bit.

”Don’t think we’re friends because of this,” he’d said before he left. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Alex breathed, still slightly shocked that there was any amount of civility in Thomas’s body. Usually, they were at each other’s throats, insults and backless threats thrown out in debate club. More often than note, Angelica and James Madison had to hold them back from physical fights.

Alex almost felt bad that Thomas didn’t know. But then again, he knew somethingThomas didn’t. And that felt _good_.

* * *

Alex was conflicted. John was touchy-felt with everyone, sure. But something about how he and Alex interacted was different.

He watched as John and Eliza did their science work together at the lunch table. The library was just down the hall from the AP science room, so the three of them walked to lunch together on Wednesdays, when they had those classes before lunch.

Eliza made some science joke that Alex didn’t understand, John laughing at it. He softly kissed the side of her head before getting back to work. Eliza shook her head playfully, scribbling down an answer.

John kissing you randomly was nothing out of the ordinary. He did it to practically everyone. So if this behavior is as normal, why was Alex so confused by it?

Maybe it was those little stupid teenage hormones again.(He really just had a crush, but of course he wouldn’t admit that)

He was imagining what John’s lips would feel like on his own when Angelica slammed her hands down on the table aggressively. Peggy trailed after her, causally talking about bees with Laf. Herc had a different lunch period on Wednesdays, much to his dismay. 

(“I miss out on all the gossip! It’s truly a tragedy.” He whined when he read over his schedule. The rest of the group patted his back sympathetically.)

Angie buried her face in her arms and screamed in frustration. She did it again when no one asked why.

”Okay, does anyone cared enough to ask?” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up. She got a bunch of ‘no’s and ‘not really’s from the table. She slammed her head back down.

”Fine, I’ll bite. Angelica, dearest sister of mine, whatever is the matter?” Peggy asked sarcastically.

”John Jay invited me to a party,” Angie groaned, grabbing a coke from her bag. Laf perked up.

” Oh! We should totally go! It’ll be overheated,” Peggy rolled her eyes.

”It’s either lit, fire, or hot, Laf. And doesn’t Jay have like, prostate cancer or something?” 

“Prostate cancer and leukemia are two different things, Pegs,” John said, pointing at her with his pen.

”How would you, you’re not a doctor!”

”But I do have basic commons sense!”

Eliza cut in before this became an argument. ”You were saying, Angie?” Alex nodded his agreement.

”The problem is, he has a crush on me and he’s about to _fucking die_ , so if I don’t go and he dies then I feel like a monster,” Angelica complained, laying her head down on the table. Alex patted it sympathetically. It was no surprise that John Jay had a massive crush on Angelica, he had made that much obvious when he publicly asked her out several times. Each time she let him down gently, though she never flat out said she didn’t like him.

”Just tell him you’re gay. Then he’ll leave you alone.” Peggy pointed out as though it were obvious, taking a sip of her milkshake. Angelica rolled her eyes again.

”You know I can’t do that Peggy. Both Annis and I are still in the closet,” she explained. Peggy always meant well when suggesting that Angie come out to the school, but she never spared Angie’s feelings when she did. It had lead to many an argument.

”Plus, if John Jay finds out, then someone else will, and soon it gets back to your dad.” John said, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex flushed slightly, shifting a bit in his seat. Now just touching John made him redden? God, was he weak.

”Exactly! And of dad finds out, then I have to break up with Annie and then I mope around like Eliza during the Incident. Nobody wants that,” Angie gestured wildly, accidentally knocking over her coke. Eliza blushed, embarrassed. She knew that she wasn’t exactly the life of the party when she thought John was dead.

”Well, I say we go. It sounds très amusant!” Laf clapped his hands, excited. He was the resident partier, and had his own group of other friends to go with when nobody here wanted to.   
  


“I’m game,” Peggy agreed. John nodded as well.

”I’ll go too,” Eliza and Alex said at the same time, just a bit too quickly. They gave each other a knowing look, then turned away. The group turned to Angelica, who looked slightly betrayed behind her coke.

Pleading eyes all around, and Angelica finally gave in. The group cheered. The first party of the year was always the best. But it was also where the most bad things happen.

”Hey, are you sure you should go?” Alex stopped John in the hall on the way to their next class. John shifted, pulling on the straps of his bag.

”Yeah! It should be fun,” he smiled cheerily. Under any other circumstance, Alex’s heart would’ve warmed and he’d blush his way through the rest of the week. Unfortunately, now was not one of the times when John’s smile could shift his whole mood.

”But I mean, I’ll be extra careful with what I do,” John said when Alex didn’t smile back at him. He placed a soft hand on Alex’s arm.

”I’ll be careful, promise. Besides, I’ve got my own personal body guard,” he joked, making Alex laugh despite himself.

”Oh yeah? And who would that be?”

“Angelica.”

”John.”

”Okay fine, it’s you. Only cause you’re cute,” John said, lightly slapping Alex’s arm as he turned down the hall. Alex reddened and tripped over his own foot as he followed John down the hall.

* * *

Parties like these were a breeding ground for bad decisions. People were everywhere, drinking and smoking and dancing and fucking, some at the same time.

It was a surprise that John Jay was able to throw a party like this. Usually, his parties were smaller by a long shot, not as graphic, and definitely didn’t have an orgy happening in the corner and oh god Alex had never seen so many naked bodies before.

The group had gotten split up when Angelica saw Annis in the crowd, with Peggy following along. Herc and Laf had went off to get drinks, while Alex and Eliza kept an eye on John.

Before the party started, they had all agreed that since Eliza doesn’t usually drink, she was going to stay with John the whole time, make sure nobody tried anything on him. His attempted killer was still out there, so just to be safe.

Alex normally loved parties, maybe with less sex, but he loved them nonetheless. He danced around people a bit, making sure that John and Eliza were within arms reach should a random shootout go down and they need to leave.(It’s happened before at a college just outside town, someone fucked someone else’s girlfriend and got her pregnant. It was messy, and four people, including the girlfriend, were hospitalized.)

The lights distorted the people, flashing their faces green then red, the blue then green again. The music was so loud you could feel it through the floor. The room smelled of weed, sex and sweat, with hints of alcohol and vomit.

Eliza grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled him and John towards a couch on the edge of the party. She sat John down gently and pushed Alex into the seat.

”Stay right here!” She yelled, to be heard over the music and talking. “I’m going to get some water! Keep an eye on John!” She said, turning and heading towards the kitchen. Alex turned to John, only to find that he was gone, pulled into the orbit of the party. Alex could vaguely register him heading towards the kitchen.

Alex shoved his way through the throng, and emerged in the kitchen where several people were taking shots. John was nowhere to be found, but Angelica was right in front of him, cradling her girlfriend bridal style, face burning from the alcohol. Annis seemed to be the most sober of the two.

”Hey, have you seen John?” He asked. The music was quieter in the kitchen, and he didn’t have to yell to be heard. Annie turned to him and tilted her head.

”Freckles, curly hair?” She asked, pointing to her own freckles and then her straight blonde locks. Alex nodded. Damn John and his freckles, now Alex thought they’d look good on anyone.

”Yeah,” he replied. Annis tapped Angelica’s arm, who was having a rather loud conversation with Herc about something or another. She reluctantly put Annis down.

”Uh, he came through here, grabbed Angie’s sister, then they went to the gay?-game?-room. Over there,” she pointed towards another archway out of the kitchen. Some familiar voices could just barely be heard over the music and cheering.

Alex thanked her and went towards the game room.

John and Eliza were there, accompanied by none other than Thomas Jefferson. His two friends looked very drunk, while Thomas himself looked exasperated. He was trying to keep John from climbing on the table, while Eliza giggled from the couch, watching as she nursed a red solo cup.

”God-John! Stop it, Eliza put down that cup, no-don’t pour it there!” Thomas was obviously struggling with the two drunken high schoolers, and if they were anyone else, Alex would let him. But John and Eliza were his very definition of precious cargo, and he wouldn’t let them get hurt.

”Jefferson, what’s going-” he began to ask, before being interrupted by John.

”Short men!” He yelled, standing on top of a table and pointing at Thomas.(he must have been really drunk, Thomas Jefferson was anything but short.)

”You are seen!” John addressed the room. Charles Lee stood up from his seat and pulled out his phone.

”Oh yeah? Then lemme get your number, baby,” he said, an attempt to flirt.

”I said you were _seen_ , not wanted,” John rejected, jumping into Thomas’s arms. He was just barely caught, as Thomas was trying to wrestle a cup full of something from Eliza’s hands.

(Lee walked away, dejected and muttering something under his breath. Alex almost felt for the guy, but Lee was an ass.)

Eliza brightened when she caught sight of Alex. “Hiii, Alex! I missed you, you _gotta_ try this punch, it tastes like shit!” She smiled in her drunken stupor. Normally, Eliza wouldn’t be so loud, but drunk Eliza had no concept of sound.

”Thomas, what happened?” He asked, more like commanded, softly taking the cup from Eliza’s hand. John was cuddling into Thomas’s neck, face red from (hopefully) the alcohol.

”I think they were drugged, I found them like this. John, get down for a second?” Thomas answered, placing John on his own two feet. John stumbled before clinging to him, burying his face in Thomas’s sweatshirt.

”I’m tired,” muffled from the fabric. Eliza nodded her agreement, apparently getting woozy from the movement.

”Uh, John. Sit down. I’m going to get the rest of the group.” Alex said, pulling out his phone. John immediately plopped down on the couch, cuddling into Eliza’s side. Hopefully, the rest of the group was a better, even if it was just a little bit.

* * *

The rest of the group was not better, not even a little bit. They all managed to meet up outside, a miracle because Eliza was _tall_ , and they were all various stages of drunk. Angelica was clinging to Annis and crying about something, Herc and Laf were three seconds away from fucking, Peggy was a bit high, though she wasn’t drunk, and the only sober ones were Thomas, Alex himself, and surprisingly, Annis.

”Hey, uhh, Alex? Right?” She asked, snapping as she tried to remember his name.

”Yeah, you need any help?” He asked, slightly laughing as Angelica tried to climb onto Annie’s back, whimpering about how pretty she is. His hands were free since John could was too stubborn to let himself be carried. Annis nodded and was about to hand Angelica over when John started whining.

”No! He’s mine,” he exclaimed, forcing himself into Alex’s arms. Annis smiled and shook her head, shifting Angelica in her arms. “Partners, huh?” She joked, bouncing Angie on her hip.

(it was weird seeing Angelica like this, clingy and soft. It was also kinda impressive that Annis can carry her, considering the height difference)

Alex reddened and tried to defend himself. “Oh n-no, we’re not-!” Annis gave him a knowing look that cut him off.

”Uh, how are we supposed to get them home?” Thomas asked, wrangling Eliza from the ground.

” _We’re_ not doing anything, _I’m_ getting them home. _You’re_ going back to the party or home yourself, I really don’t care.” Alex rolled his eyes, shifting John in his arms.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but Alex cut him off. “Annis, can you take the girls? I could get the guys,” She nodded and gather up the sisters, pulling them down the street towards her car. Eliza waved a tearful goodbye to Thomas while Peggy looked at the sky wistfully.

Once they were out of sight, Alex started trying to wrangle the guys into his car, which is pretty difficult since Laf and Herc had like, three inches on him each.

As he placed John in the front seat, Thomas leaned on the car and cleared his throat.

”What do you want, Jefferson?” Alex spat, too tired to argue.   
  


“I’m still pretty drunk, and this is kinda crazy, but was that fucking John? Like, dead since June, John?”

Oh thank god, Thomas was drunk. Anybody else finding out that John was alive could be a disaster. He breathed.

”No, it’s not John.” Thomas nodded and wandered back to the party. Alex could breathe easy.

He started the drive, stopping Laf and Herc from what could’ve been very uncomfortable for everyone.

* * *

Lafayette insisted that Herc stay with him tonight, and Alex was tired, so he just dropped them off at Laf’s house. Once they stumbled inside, Alex took off towards John’s house.

Getting John inside was the hard part. Alex was pretty sure John didn’t tell his family that Alex knew he was alive, so he had to sneak in and out without making any noise. Hard when John was a really clumsy drunk.

Heading through the halls, John knocked over like, eight lamps. Why they had so many fucking lamps was beyond him.

He almost managed to get John into bed when Martha made herself known.

”What the fuck are you doing?” She asked, dropping the baseball bat she was getting ready to swing.

”Heyyyy, Martha,” Alex’s weak attempt at seeming causal was a flop when Martha crossed her arms disapprovingly.

”Ok, I’m sorry. Someone spiked his drink and I had to get him home,” Alex explained, watching Martha as she brushed John’s hair from his face. Somehow during the whole interaction, John had fallen asleep. His face was flushed red, but he looked almost at peace.

“Is he okay?” Martha asked, her voice still a bit commanding, under-laced with worry. Alex felt a bit bad that he had lost John during the party, maybe he could’ve spared Martha from any extra stress.

”He was pretty drunk, but I think he’ll be alright. Pretty damn nauseous though,” Alex said. Martha nodded.

”You want to stay here, don’t you?” She asked, reading Alex’s mind. He nodded shyly. Martha was intimidating when she wanted to be, and she always wanted to when it involved family. She sighed, resigned.

”He has some of your clothes in his closet.” Alex took that as permission, rushing over to the closet with a light smile. “But it’s not my fault if he throws up on you!” Martha had left the room when Alex returned from the closet, heading to her own.   
  


“I know!” Alex called back, thankful that Henry Laurens’ bedroom was on the first floor and that the house had thick walls. He quickly changed into (his) the clothes and closed the door before climbing into bed with John.

He immediately snuggled up to him, his curly hair tickling under Alex’s chin. Alex wrapped his arm around John’s side, rubbing his back to ground himself.

Despite how in control he may seem, Alex was scared. John could’ve gotten extremely hurt tonight, and it would’ve been Alex’s fault. He was supposed to be watching him, and he let John get away.

What of whoever drugged the punch was the person who tried to kill him? What if John had been taken? Whatifwhatifwhatif-

Alex didn’t sleep much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tall Eliza is best Eliza.
> 
> There was sposed to be less feelings, but things took a different turn. Damn this was not supposed to be so anGSTY
> 
> See y’all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on, say it.” She prompted. 
> 
> “I like John,” Alex mumbled under his breath, knowing Martha could hear him and hoping she excepted it. But this was Martha Washington, and she wouldn’t let him half-ass anything.
> 
> (No, the chapter is not only about Alex’s crush, I just didn’t know what else to put.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for drugging Eliza last chapter, I know she’s a favorite amongst readers.(i love her too, so..)
> 
> We meet a new character(Maria!!) and some old friends finally get some dialogue. I felt kinda bad for Pegs, Laf, and Herc, so they get to do some talking this time. Love those rascals :p
> 
> Anyway, here’s some guilty crushing Alex and a side of comedy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luckily, the day after the party was a Saturday, so the group could recover from their various hangovers.

Peggy had texted Alex that Eliza was okay, but her head was killing her and they had taken her to the hospital just in case. Alex wondered if John had done the same.

He didn’t know how to go about things concerning the almost murder and drugging. Either it was just a teen trying to pull a prank, or someone dangerous knew that John was alive. Alex worried that if Thomas hadn’t found John and Eliza, something worse could’ve happened to the both of them. John could’ve died for real.

Alex was terrified.

* * *

The group couldn’t hang out until school on Monday, since most of them were grounded for coming home drunk. Luckily, Alex wasn’t one of them.

He currently lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His laptop displayed a Group FaceTime with all of his friends, dishing out theories and ideas on what could’ve happened on Friday.

”So, John came into the kitchen and grabbed some punch, then he shared it with Eliza, who drank three full cups because ‘it tasted like shit’. The both of you got drunk, then went into the game room and what?” Angelica said, going over her notes. She checked her phone occasionally and huffed out a laugh, typing a response and setting it down off screen. Alex assumed she was talking to Annis, who was the main source of information on that night. She and Thomas were also sort of friends, so she had interrogated him to get everything Angie had asked for.

”I don’t know. It goes blank from there,” John said, tapping his chin, wracking his brain for what might’ve happened. Alex tried not to stare.

”I don’t either. We were pretty drugged by the time we got there.” Eliza said. Her screen was narrower than the rest, as she was going on a jog and was on call with her phone. It was common knowledge that Eliza was Phillip Schuyler’s golden child, not suffering from middle kid syndrome. She had talked her way out of a total lock down type of grounding, instead she wasn’t able to be out past seven. Peggy rolled her eyes on her screen.

“Alex? You were the only one there, do you remember anything?” She asked. Of course Alex remembered. He wouldn’t let himself forget. 

“Yeah, Thomas was with them when I got there, trying to keep them under control.” Herc snickered behind his hand.

”Stop laughing, Hercules. Anyway, I found them and called you guys, then we ended up outside. Eliza, can you do me a favor and shrink? Thanks,” Alex explained. Eliza smiled at her screen.

”Oui, you’re almost as tall as me, mon chéri,” Laf said, though you couldn’t see him. He for some reason only showed his ceiling or the top of his head when they FaceTimed. No one knew the true reason why.

”I thought I was your chéri,” Herc whined, pretending to weep.

”Of course you are,” Laf said, sarcastic tone dripping from his voice. Herc laughed it off.

“You weren’t as sarcastic in my car on Friday,” Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Alexander, what do you mean?” Herc asked, serious. Alex just smiled with feigned innocence.

”Alex. What do you mean.” Lafayette said, to which Alex just shook his head.

”Nothing worth talking about,” he said, checking his phone for his Twitter notifications.

”Alex, I swear to god, I’m going to fuck your dad if you don’t tell me.” John threatened, always a slut for drama.

”Noo John don't fuck my dad, you’re too sexy, fuck me instead,” Alex joked(sort of), wiggling his brows. John wiggled then back, and then laughed.

“Can you two get a room? My sweet virgin eyes don’t need this,” Peggy said, rolling her eyes.

”We have a room, you’re just in it,”

“We’re on FaceTime!”

”Okay..enough of that, so Annis said that Thomas said they were drugged, and Eliza’s doctor said it was like, some date rape drug I don’t remember the name of. John, you having any weird side effects? Eliza isn’t.” Angelica said, obviously done with this conversation. She was looking at her phone at the bottom of her screen. 

“It’s true,” Eliza chirped, breathy from her run. 

“Well, I mean. Hives, cause there was pineapple in the punch and I’m allergic, but that’s it.” John said, pointing at his cheek, which was bright pink and slightly raised from the pineapple. 

I could’ve stopped that, Alex thought, digging his nails into his palm. I could’ve helped. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **damn i look good for a dead bitch:** i can see u blaming urself again.

 **damn i look good for a dead bitch:** fucking stop it.

Alex hadn’t even known John had changed his contact name, but he warned slightly. This meant John was paying attention to him. Out of all the other things going on, Alex was John’s center.

..or maybe he’s reading into this too much. John was his friend, and friends cared about each other. God, the stupid teenage hormones were taking over Alex’s life.

”Who’re you texting, Alexandre? A boyfriend?” Lafayette teased, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling Alex from his feelings.

”I’m texting John,” Alex held up his phone, showing off John’s contact. 

“Same difference,” Herc said, taking a sip of something in a mug.

”Is John’s name ‘dead bitch’?” Peggy asked, leaning in to see. Eliza smiled and shook her head, then left the call.

”Okay, first off, it’s not the same difference, and B; no, it’s ‘damn I look good for a dead bitch’ Margarita,”

”Oh, fuck off,” Peggy rolled her eyes. Eliza rejoined the meeting, no longer outside. From what Alex could see of the small box she was in, she was sitting somewhere in the Schuyler’s living room.

“Okay, so. Hi folks! I talked to Maria, and apparently she was drugged too! She said she drank the non-alcoholic punch too, like me and John, but like, fifteen minutes later she was hammered! The doctor in me is fascinated, but the lesbian in me is outraged.” Eliza sounded very happy to find out that someone she was friends with was drugged at a party she was also drugged at. It was strange, but then again, Eliza was just a peppy person.

”Don’t you mean the decent person in you is outraged?” Peggy asked, not looking up from her phone. Eliza tiled her head.

”No, I mean the lesbian in me.”

”But you’re bi.”

”Fine then. The sapphic in me. Better?”

”S&G just texted me, you three weren’t the only ones drugged.” Herc broke in before Eliza could wax lyrical about the beauty of women.

”Ah, Sewing and Gossip, always so reliable,” John said wistfully, though he was clearly joking. Alex laughed despite himself.

“Wait, sorry, Annis was saying something, you said other people were drugged?” Angelica said, waving her hand to stop further talking.

”Yeah, like the whole punch bowl. Oh, and everyone’s wearing skirts to school on Monday to protest unfair dress codes. Theodosia is on top of it today!” Herc exclaimed, typing out an enthusiastic response to whatever was going on in that chat.

”Ooh, I love the protest idea,” Eliza smiled sweetly, the Property Brothers playing in her background. Angie agreed with her quickly.

”Babes, soccer also has a few drugged kids, Stephen isn’t one of them, thank god,” Peggy informed, showing the camera her Among Us lobby.

John brightened. “Oh! Lemme join your lobby before it’s full,” he said hurrying to pull out his phone. After three minutes of Peggy repeating the code(“It’s V, not B, dumbass!” “Well you said B, Margarita!”), John had finally joined the lobby and the conversation moved on.

”Adrienne said her friend had gotten drugged too, but she’s okay,” Laf said, his accent getting thicker on the girl’s name. 

“Oh thank fuck, Adrienne is my wife,” Peggy sighed, relieved. She cursed under breath and began tapping away at her phone.

”Peggy, you’re straight.” Hercules deadpanned. Peggy looked up quickly to stick her tongue out at him.

”Who said?”

”You literally just did, like not even three hours ago.”

”That’s an opinion.”

”It’s literally not!”

”Fuck off. John, the imposter is orange.”

* * *

Eventually, the group had slowly started to leave the call, and Alex finally realized how late it had gotten.

He had managed to spend all day with his friends, even though they weren’t really there with him. He splayed out on his bed, facing the ceiling.

At least it wasn’t a targeted attack on John, that made him feel a little bit better. But it was still pretty bad that someone—who he went to school with, and had probably spoken to at least once—had thought it a good idea to use date rape drugs in communal punch at a high school party.

Martha knocked on his door before opening it slightly and poking her face in.

“Dinner’s ready, Alex. You coming down?” She asked sweetly. Alex looked over at her without lifting his head.

”I’m not hungry,” Alex replied, distant. Now, if there was anything you’d need to know about Martha Washington, it was that she could _smell_ your bullshit. She was a no-nonsense woman, who would not tolerate any lies. She was fiercely loyal and protective, and most of all, the woman was practically a genius. It was no surprise that she knew Alex wasn’t okay.

”Alright boy. What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice becoming how it usually was, a little gruff, but kind and soft nonetheless.

Alex turned away from her, grumbling.

”Now, don’t be like that. Tell me what’s wrong? Or do you want me to guess?” Martha raised an eyebrow. Alex reluctantly turned to face her.

”I have a problem,” he started, looking up at her, glossy eyed. God, why was he crying now? He hadn’t cried even when John ‘died’, and now all of a sudden, tears. Emotions were fucking dumb.

”Obviously,” Martha huffed a laugh. Alex glared at her and buried his face in her thigh.

”Okay, okay. Tell me,”

”Say you had a friend who disappeared for a while, then they came back, and now they keep getting in situations where they could seriously die and it’s your fault. And now when you think about them you get all fuzzy inside, like you’re going to explode but in a fun way? What would you do?”

”Its John, isn’t it?” Martha said, rubbing Alex’s hair. He shot his head up from her leg. “Martha!”

”What? I’m right!” She laughed. Alex sniffed and shoved his head into her leg.

”I don’t know what to do..” he whimpered, muffled into Martha’s thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

”Well, unfortunately I can’t help with that, but I do know you should be there. But don’t forget to take time for yourself, mister ‘I forget to sleep for days because of my writing’,” Martha teased, poking Alex’s side.

”I do know something that could help..” she suggested, tapping her chin in thought.

”What’re you thinking?” Alex picked up his head to look at her skeptically. She grinned at him mischievously. 

“No, I’m not confessing to John.” Alex said, maintaining eye contact with his foster mother.

”That’s not what I was going to say,” that was exactly what she a was going to say. “I was going to say you should admit it to _yourself_.” She advised, pushing her manicured index into Alex’s chest.

He stayed quiet, slightly reddened with embarrassment. Martha simply raised a brow at him.

“Go on, say it.” She prompted.   
  
“I like John,” Alex mumbled under his breath, knowing Martha could hear him and hoping she excepted it. But this was Martha Washington, and she wouldn’t let him half-ass anything.

”What was that? No, try again. For real this time.” Martha said, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

”I like John,” Alex said, louder but still not confident. Martha stared him down until he repeated himself.

“I like John,”

”Again.”

”I like John.”

”Again,”

”I like John!”

”Again!”

”I, Alexander James Hamilton, like John Laurens!” Alex exclaimed, feeling almost giddy with himself. With each repeat, he felt lighter, less unsure. It started sounding like he was sure of himself, meant what he said. Martha grinned at him, proud.

”Now come on, you goober. Dinner’s getting cold,”

* * *

“Now what was all of that ‘I like John’ business upstairs?” George asked as he and Martha had gotten ready for bed.

At dinner, Alex had gotten a call, from John no less, and practically begged to go to bed early. Of course, he wasn’t sleeping, they didn’t know what exactly he was doing, but he couldn’t get to his room fast enough.

”Oh, nothing George. Just our son growing up.” Martha smirked at him, lifting up her side of the blanket and sliding in.

”Now go to sleep, Professor Washington,” she winked, her voice lilting in a flirt.

”Of course, Mrs. Vice Principal,” George returned, smirking back at his wife.

They wouldn’t be doing much sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hint to the Washington’s teacher kink? Yes I did. Do I regret it? No, I do not(well, maybe a little bit)
> 
> Forgot to mention that Peggy’s the only straight one, so yeah.
> 
> But we(sort of)meet Maria! Yay!
> 
> Also writing tip, use the phrase ‘wax lyrical’ at least once. You’ll feel so freaking smart. I’ve been riding this high for about a week now.
> 
> And I’m starting to do little hints at what the next chapters are going to be about, so next is:
> 
> Alex is a horny teenage boy  
> Martha makes some threats  
> Protesting for school
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John beamed and reached out to her. She smiled back, high-fiving her brother. She received some ‘heys’ from Herc, Peggy, and Laf, but she ignored them in favor of smiling dangerously at Alex.
> 
> ”John, can you stand up for a second? I need to talk to Alexander.” She said, her vice sharp like a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, why did I make Alex so hORNY
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> (I tried to put semi-smut into this one so you better like it!(ง'̀-'́)ง)

A while ago, when John was thought to be dead, a group chat was made without his number in it. Nobody had the heart to delete his contact, nor remove it from the main chat.

Of course, it’s use was retired when John made his big reveal. Now, Alex had decided to dust it off to panic.

**alex:** guys I’m freaking out

 **laf:** why mom ami 

**herc:** is it what I think it is;)

 **pegs:** ;)))

 **angelica:** guys please shut up alex is being a gay disaster and it’s my turn next

 **alex:** *bi disaster 

**alex:** and it’s eliza’s turn next cause she’s also single and bi 

**lizbeth:** thank you alex:)

 **alex:** :)

 **alex:** anyway

 **alex:** john is gonna be wearing a skirt and i can’t handle it

 **angelica:** just try ur hardest not to stare at his ass that’s what i do

 **herc:** angie she’s ur gf u can stare all u want

 **angelica:** well yeah but I ✨respect women✨

 **alex:** guys my diLEMA

 **alex:** HELP ME

 **pegs:** just don’t get a boner

 **lizbeth:** margirita!

 **lizbeth:** but yeah don’t do that

 **alex:** thanks for the useless advice byeee

 **herc:** :) ur welcome

Alex shook his head fondly before pulling up the skirt Eliza had lent him a while back. It was a bit big on him(Eliza was built a bit like a cello, but don’t tell her Alex thought that), so he had to wear a belt to hold it up.

When he went downstairs, George coughed and not-so-discreetly handed Martha five dollars.

”You guys were betting on me?” He asked, breezing through the kitchen to get his favorite mug, one that said ‘Tears of Republicans’ on it. It was a gift from John last year, for Alex’s birthday. He poured some already made coffee(probably by Martha) into the mug and took a much needed sip, sighing through his nose when the drink hit his tongue.

”Well, yes, but actually, no. More that you would have a skirt then if you would wear it or not.” Martha said, scrolling through he phone. She got up from her barstool, and Alex pretended not to notice the subtle limp she had as she walked.

”Does it count if it’s not really mine? It’s Eliza’s,”

Martha grumbled as she handed George back the bill. They had a little tug-of-war with it before George snatched it away, smirking victoriously. 

* * *

Alex may have thought he was ready for John in a skirt, but no, he, in fact, was thoroughly unprepared for the sight. From above, John looked exactly the same, golden Bobby pins holding his hair from his face, the light pink blush that seemed to be permanent when Alex was around, same everything. But once you passed the edge of his sweater, John was—well, he was still John, but it was borderline _obscene_ how he filled out the skirt. It was high waisted, sitting up on his hips under the sweater, and it stopped above his mid-thigh. He wore thigh high black socks and his sneakers, the little beads he kept on the laces now displaying a simple ‘fuck off’ on the bottom rows. And when he bent over—oh god, Alex was so _not_ ready.

”Alex! Come over here, we need to write something on your legs!” Thankfully, Peggy called him over before he could go too deep into his fantasy of pulling the socks from John’s thighs(and a little more, but that’s not school appropriate). Peggy was a very effective turn off.

Alex walked over and sat on the table Peggy pointed to. Eliza was busy scribbling on Laf’s legs(who had went all out with the outfit, makeup and heels and everything), with Angie and Hercules next to her, talking about one thing or another.

”John, write on Alex’s legs,” Peggy smirked devilishly at Alex, she knew exactly what she was doing. The little demon. John, oblivious to Alex’s inner turmoil, happily uncapped his Sharpie and began to write. Oh god, this was John, Alex’s childhood best friend, he should not be think of him like this.

John wrote ‘is this long enough for you?” in blocky writing, next to an arrow from the edge of the skirt to Alex’s knee.

”Nice skirt,” John smiled, filling in the condescending hearts over the i’s in the sentence.

”Thanks,” don’t compliment the skirt don’t mention the skirt don’t think about the skirt “You too,” damnit. John looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

”Honestly, I think this suits me,” Hercules quipped, doing a twirl and then a curtesy. Angelica sarcastically applauded him, to which he punch her arm.

”Seriously though, we are serving,” Angelica said, striking a pose. The group nodded in agreement.

”Oop! Classes, here we come!” Eliza exclaimed cheerily, capping her marker and sliding from the table.

”Eliza, we’re not doing classes, we’re doing a sit-in,” Hercules informed, gesturing towards the cluster of students sitting around the quad, layers of blankets underneath them covering the grass.

”Even better!” She grabbed Lafayette and John’s wrists(they were closest to her) and dragged them off towards the blanket. Alex had to look away. He reddened and shoved Hercules away when he elbowed him smirking.

”Hate to see em leave, love to watch em go.” Peggy remarked like she was quoting classic literature. Angelica threw an arm over her shoulder.

“That’s fucking gross, Pegs.”

* * *

The group had settled on one of the bigger blankets in the back of cluster, overlapping a few other groups.

Lafayette had a bunch of snacks in his bag and was passing them out, now trying to throw cheezits into Herc’s mouth. Eliza had disappeared to sit with Maria at some point, and upon seeing Annie walk past, Angelica had ditched them as well.

”Ow, John, you’re pulling!” Peggy complained, pulling her head away.

”Sorry!” John dropped the half finished braid he had started, moving away.

”Don't even want a braid anymore, I’m taking it out.” Peggy grumbled, undoing the rest of the braid. She pulled it back into her signature ponytail, snapping the yellow hair tie in place.

”Ugh, the blanket is lumpy,” John huffed, plopping himself down in Alex’s lap to avoid the ‘lumpy blanket’. Hercules wiggled his eyebrows at him, missing the grape Laf had thrown at him.

”Alex, are you okay?” Peggy asked, smirking at him. All he could do was glare, if he’d opened his mouth, the contents of his heart(and dick) would spill without end. He nodded, and John patted his knee sympathetically.

“I could move if you want,” he offered, already moving to get up. Alex wrapped his arms around John to stop him from leaving. “No, you’re fine,” his voice cracked. The other three laughed before resuming what they were doing. John hummed happily, playing a game on his phone.

Peggy was ranting about Stephen Van Rensselaer, someone who, in Peggy’s humble opinion, was too cute to exist, when Martha Laurens walked up to them, stepping over other students(and stepping _on_ some in her way) like a man on a mission.

John beamed and reached out to her. She smiled back, high-fiving her brother. She received some ‘heys’ from Herc, Peggy, and Laf, but she ignored them in favor of smiling dangerously at Alex.

”John, can you stand up for a second? I need to talk to Alexander.” She said, her vice sharp like a knife. If John noticed the look on her face, he didn’t say anything. Just got up from Alex’s lap and sat back down next to Peggy.

Martha grabbed Alex by the ear and dragged him away from the blankets, towards a big oak tree that was slowly beginning to change colors. She pushed him into the tree and put on her most threatening face.

”What’s your goal with my brother. Hamilton?” She asked, pointing at him accusingly. It was all so sudden, but Alex knew where this was going. He was about to get a very serious shovel talk.

”What do you mean ‘goal’?” He asked, raising a brow in confusion.

”You know what I mean!”

”Woah! There is no goal, okay?” Alex exclaimed, raising his hands. Martha looked even more upset.

”You-what? No point? Have you seen him, you bitch?” Martha gestured over to John, who was now kneeling next to Lafayette, aiming to toss a grape into Herc’s mouth. He was practically glowing in the sunlight, smiling and giggling, and Alex had trouble pulling his eyes away.

”I’m getting very mixed signals here,” he said, looking back at Martha.

”You're supposed to short circuit or something! I did not spend thirty minutes trying to perfect his look just for you to have this much self control.” Martha crossed her arms, her face bordering offended. Alex was confused. First Martha was upset at Alex for making a move, now she was upset that he wasn’t? What was he supposed to do? That was exactly what he asked her.

”You’re supposed to flirt with him! Take charge, be a bit mean!” Alex got the feeling that most of Martha’s views on romance came from teen flicks and fan fiction. But with the look and tone she had used, he wasn’t going to argue.

”Okay..?” He said, still unclear on what he should be doing.

”Fine. I’ll help you, since you’re clearly hopeless by yourself. Pull his hair sometimes, he’s always doing it. It’s a hint. Touch his hands, make him stutter. I don’t know! Stop looking at me like that, I’m fourteen! I’ve never been in love!” Martha was getting frustrated. Why John had chosen such an idiot to like, she’ll never understand.

”So, you’re telling me, to flirt with your brother?” 

“Yes! Thank you, finally!” Alex nodded, a little stunned at Martha’s bluntness. He stood there for a bit too long, according to Martha, because she began to push him towards John. The group was laughing at a stupid inside joke when Martha got Alex back there.

”Hey John, here’s you boyfriend back, I don’t need him anymore.”

“Okay, thanks Mattie-wait, he’s not my-” a look from Martha shut him up. She pushed Alex done onto the blanket between John and Peggy and stood back up, brushing invisible dirt from her uniform.

”Well, this has been fun. Alex, remember what I said.” She said ominously, her face threatening. Alex nodded quickly.

”Good! See you at home, John!” The way she switched moods was enough to give anyone whiplash. She skipped away, stepping on a few students as she went.

“I’m not going to ask. Does that mean I can sit on you again?”

* * *

The rest of the week was similar. Alex went to school, protested in his skirt, avoided looking below John’s face, ignored his friends’ suggestive smirks, and did it all over again until the week was over.

It was Friday afternoon when the school had made a statement. Alex and friends were at a local boba shop, L-G-Boba-Tea, run by an enby business owner and their wife, talking about how the week had been, protest wise. Melody Carter, a sophomore with her signature baby pink hijab, came up to Angelica to share what the school had said.

The Carter-Schuyler campaign from last year was a major success, and(despite her being two year younger than herself) Angelica was happy to be VP to someone like Melody, headstrong and sweet. It only helped that they shared an affection for the color pink.

”Angelica, the school made a statement!” Melody said happily, after cheerfully greeting the table. Angelica placed down her strawberry drink and nodded for Melody to continue.

”They said,” Melody pulled out her phone and tapped away quickly. “It has come to our attention that our school-wide dress codes were incredibly unfair towards our female students,”

Melody had the type of voice that held people on the edge of their seats, no matter what she was saying. She brought the charisma and approachability, while Angelica brought the power and strategy.

”Over the course of the next week, we will be reviewing our uniform policy, and revising anything that may be affecting our students. We will be meeting with our student council,” she emphasized student council, shaking Angelica’s shoulder. “To go over any concerns they may have collected from students. We are terribly sorry for any inconveniences, mistreatments, and unfair judgements we have placed upon our students. Thank you, blah blah blah, Liberty Private. This is great, right? We got something done!”

Angelica smiled, standing up and pulling Melody into a half hug. “Yes! I’ll send you my notes from our last meeting,” Melody nodded, smiling sweetly. She said her goodbyes and went back to where she was sitting with her friends.

”I hate that girl,” Peggy grumbled as soon as Melody was out of earshot. The group turned to her.

”Why?” Hercules asked, biting into his cookie.

“She’s weirdly peppy, I don’t like it.”

”Or maybe it’s because she bought the last strawberry donut from the café like, a year ago.” Eliza pointed out, not looking up from her phone.

(Alex assumed she was texting Maria, she always was lately.)

”Oh fuck off,” Peggy rolled her eyes.

”And she didn’t even offer to share! Who does that?”

”She did though, but you panicked and said it was fine.” Angelica corrected. Peggy scoffed.

”Not true.”

”Totally true.”

”Not it’s not.”

”Yes, it is.”

”Not true!”

”Yes true!”

The two went on like that for longer than they’d admit later. John was being unusually quiet, focused on typing on his phone. Alex elbowed his side to get his attention. John looked up.

”Huh? What?” He clicked his phone off, stuffing it in his pocket.

”You okay?”

”Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just looking for my dirt for next week,” John smirked devilishly. He caught the whole table’s attention, and Angie and Peggy’s childish arguing ceased, replaced instead with anticipating silence. Lafayette and Eliza’s faces split into evil grins to match John’s.

”Oh no,” Hercules whispered, bordering fearful.

”Oh, _oui_.” Lafayette returned, leaning in like a villain in a movie. John and Eliza mirrored the pose, much to the table’s displeasure.

“Guys, I’m scared,” Angelica whimpered-actually _whimpered_ -in fear. Only one things could make her act like this, Throwback Thursday.

”Relax,” John drawled with a dismissive wave of his hand. ”It’s not only about you this year,” he wiggled his eyebrows at Laf and Eliza, who wiggled them back and hid their laughter behind their hands.

”I don’t like that,” Peggy groaned, sipping her drink begrudgingly. The three of them had gotten some pretty embarrassing things on her last year, and she still hasn’t let it go.

”Me neither,” Alex agreed, while John stood up. Since it was a Friday after school, they were still wearing their uniforms, which meant John was still wearing the skirt and socks.

Alex tried not to look down, he really did, but was it his fault John was just so enticing?(that is terribly flawed logic and Alex would be kicking himself over thinking like this.)

The skirt sat over John’s button down, blue plaid on white, something that really shouldn’t be erotic. Sock suspenders held up the white thigh highs this time, and when anyone wore them, Alex would’ve cringed so hard he passed out. This _definitely_ shouldn’t be erotic. His freckles dotted his thighs and Alex’s mind drifted to kissing each one, peeling the socks from his legs and—okay this is really getting out of hand.

When Alex came to, John was gone and his friends were smirking at him deviously. He reddened, muttered some excuse and left, trying not to think about John or his thighs or Throwback Thursday or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha was the OG lams shipper.
> 
> Also, why is writing smut so hARD?? Like, I didn’t even write any sex and it almost killed me. Go thank your local smut writer for all their hard work.
> 
> Also, I just realized that last time I update was Hanukkah, so happy Hanukkah to anyone who celebrates! Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Kwanza to those who celebrate(since I’m not updating then). Have a lovely holiday!
> 
> Next chapter includes;  
> Throwback Thursday  
> Some feelings and comedy  
> A bit of plot


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, it was the dreaded Throwback Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!  
> this chapter is my present to yall :)  
> It’s mostly fluff, with a wee bit of plot.  
> It’s kinda short, but what can you do¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (ps. Sorry to update so late in the day, I was busy dealing with the customary family drama that comes with Xmas.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Liberty week was absolutely the best time to be a student at Liberty Private. It was the first week in October every year, and students get to participate with different themes, each one better than the last.

The first day was Magic Monday(you were supposed to dress up as mystical creature. This day was a bit with the incoming freshman, thanks Angelica and Melody), the second was Timeless Tuesday(you dress up as a different decade, which the juniors and those that were very into aesthetics, loved) and Wednesday was Wednesday( where you dressed up as your culture, Angelica said the council couldn’t think of a synonym for cultural that started with w.)

And finally, it was the dreaded Throwback Thursday. On this particular day, the seniors went onto the school Twitter and called out their friends, resurfacing embarrassing memories and things you’d rather forget you did. Many friends were lost, and many enemies could be gained.

John, Lafayette, and Eliza had been planning for this day for _years_. Every embarrassing thing their friends have ever done had been recorded and saved away in a seemingly endless file, tucked away in the far corners of John’s room.

The school’s Twitter was blowing up already, call outs and @s from seniors who were eager to get started.

> **JMads@J.Madison** **Remember when @T.Jefferson got a ‘violent headache’ and missed school for four days cause he tried to impress a girl #TBTLiberty**

Alex laughed at the memory. If there was one good thing that came out of this, it was the laughs. He was there when Thomas had tried flirting with the girl. She was a Senior while he was Junior, and they had seemed to be sort-of flirting back and forth for a while, but eventually, Thomas tried to ask her out, and since he’s Thomas, he had to do it in a pretty extravagant way. In the end, he’d gotten that headache(which was really just embarrassment from his real injury, a broken wrist.) and the girl had said no. Since James was Thomas’s—boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Alex really didn’t know—he guessed he was nice enough to exclude the broken wrist bit.

His phone buzzed again, this time with a text.

 **angelica:** bitches get ready

 **angelica:** annis is driving carpool and she said I could bring y’all hoes

Alex sent a simple response, mixed in with the rest of the group, and went downstairs.

”Hey, if you see anything about me on Twitter, it’s probably true,” He said quickly, walking out of the house before Martha or George could say anything. Why the VP and History teacher left the house after Alex, a student, did was beyond him.

Annis’s car pulled up, Angelica hanging out of the passenger side window waving at him.

”Hurry up, we’re already late!” She said, looking back into the car. “Baby, I _am_ being careful, I just needed him to hear me,” she complained, sitting back down in her seat. Alex shook his head. Angelica was totally smitten. He opened the back door to John leaning on Eliza, bother typing furiously on their phones.

”Oh no,” he remarked as he buckled his seatbelt. John looked up at him quickly, flashed a smile, then went back to typing. Eliza put her phone in her lap.

”Oh yes,” she smirked. Alex’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

”I’m scared to check.” He said, pulling it out anyway.

”You should be!” Peggy, who was practically folded in on herself in the trunk(??) called, waving her yellow case in hand. Alex stared at her for a second before looking.

> **Eschuy@E.Schuyler  
>  ** **lmao throwback to @G.Lafayette giving @JQ.Adams a fucking alligator for secret Santa cause he didn’t know what to do with it**

Alex huffed at laugh. “Oh god, that was bad. Where’d Laf even get an alligator from, anyway?”

John snorted. “He bought it at the zoo. Which is fucking gross, by the way.” John had always hated the zoo, saying the practices were unethical and not something he could get behind. The car collectively groaned(minus Annis, who silently agreed.)

”You always say that whenever we mention it. We get it, ethics and shit, but give it a rest, babe,” Angelica said, reaching back to hit John’s thigh. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, typing on his phone.

”How are you tweeting, anyway? You’re dead.” Alex asked, placing a hand on John’s leg. If it was a bit high up there, John didn’t say anything.

”He’s tweeting from my account. I just get the..dirt? They’re not rumors if they’re true. I don’t know. Anyway, he gets the stuff from my notes.” Eliza explained, opening her phone again.

”Ooh! Make one about Jefferson’s bird,” Annis suggested, the first thing she’d said the entire ride. Everyone looked at her curiously.

”You know, his bird! I forget the name, but it followed him everywhere. I think it ate from his mouth, too.” She informed, pulling into the student parking lot. The entire car went quieter at the sight of the gym, where the pool resides. After a few seconds, Peggy broke the silence.

”Can I get out of the trunk now, please? I can’t feel my leg,”

They had all climbed(or fell in poor Peggy’s case) out of the car before the conversations started up again.

”That’s gross, Annie.”

”I didn’t do anything..?”

”No, I mean the bird thing.” Angelica elaborated, throwing an arm over Annie’s shoulder. Despite whatever she might say, Angelica was completely and utterly in love. It was so sweet it was sickening, and Alex couldn’t help but be a _little bit_ jealous. Just a little bit.

”Oh, yeah. It is.”

”You wanna know what’s really gross? Those two,” Peggy muttered to Alex, earning an elbow to the side from Eliza.

”Well I think they’re sweet.”

”That’s just because you’re a hopeless romantic,”

”True, true.”

Alex grabbed John’s hand. “Maybe we should get to class,” he said, backing away from the girls, dragging John with him. The shorter boy went willingly.

* * *

Several more tweets went out during the day, each one worse than the last.

> **HMul@H.Mulligan** **Do anybody remember when @G.Lafayette went to detention and got broken out by @A.Noisette just to get put back into detention?? I ain’t forget**

Lafayette got the notification during he and Alex’s shared study hall, making an indignant sound in the back of his throat. He then laughed to himself at the memory. He never could be mad for long.

> **A.Ham@A.Hamilton @A.Burr spending 40 bucks on coconut water ‘like an ass’**

”The one time Burr gives an opinion and it’s about himself,” Alex commented after he tweeted his callout. It was an actual quote that Burr had said, he had asked Theodosia Prevost, Aaron’s girlfriend, to verify it. Why Burr thought he spend forty dollars ‘like an ass’, on coconut water no less, was beyond him.

> **JRey@J.Reynolds #TBT to sophomore year when @C.Lee got publicly rejected by @J.Laurens**

Alex laughed at this one in particular. He was there when John rejected Lee. It was like those times when a guy would propose in public to try and force someone into saying yes as to not make a scene. Unfortunately for Lee, John didn’t care about making a scene if he was uncomfortable. At the time, Alex had gotten second hand embarrassment from it, but now looking back, it was absolutely hilarious.

Two juniors were argueing next to him. Eh, what the hell. Alex eavesdropped on their conversation, know that he was pretty feared and wouldn’t be caught.

(All seniors were, they were more respected than the principal himself. The again, Principal ‘King’ George Frederick was a dumbass.)

”How can Reynolds do that? John’s dead, and he want to bring old shit up again? How’s that fair?” The blonde girl whispered to her friend. The other green haired friend rolled zir eyes.

”You’re just upset cause you had a major crush on him. Plus, he wasn’t even calling out John, just Lee.” Ze said, picking at the cover of zir book. The blonde girl scoffed.

”It’s still rude. John was cute as hell,”

”And you’re shallow as hell.”

”Hey!”

The bell rang, and Alex exited the library. He was sitting in on a student council meeting for lunch today, so he and Angelica were walking to the debate room together.

She was waiting by the girl’s bathrooms fro him, typing something on her phone. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

”Hey Alex.” She pushed off of the wall as Alex’s phone buzzed. She sweated nervously.

”No need to check that! It’s probably nothing,” Angelica was a shit liar.

”It’s Throwback Thursday. It’s never nothing.” He check his phone anyway.

> **ASchuy@A.Schuyler**  
>  **#TBT to when @A.Hamilton went fucking missing on the Schuykill field-trip and everyone thought he died, only for him to show up cursing four hours later**

”No you know what? Fuck you, Angie. I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.” Alex said, scandalized. Angie held up her hands.   
  


“I’m sorry, babe! It was too good to pass up!” Instead of listening to her excuses anymore, Alex started trudging down the hall towards where he thought the student council room was.

”You’re going the wrong way!” Angie called from behind him. He promptly turned on his heel and trudged the other way.

”I knew that!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Alex hijinks are good for the soul. Also, plot in disguise. Cookies for whoever gets what I hid first!
> 
> Burr is a fucking icon. Spending $40 on a coconut is such a flex.
> 
> Next Chapter includes!  
> the Thursday of the the year  
> Alex questions his friendship with John   
> a little progress is made with John’s (almost sorta maybe??) murder


End file.
